Wildstar
Victoria James, known by her codename handle Wildstar is a British neo and self-titled 'animal superhero', specialising in rescuing animals from across the world for various rescue and adoption agencies and privet customers. She is the younger sister of Volt and older sister of Aurora. History Born in Hastings, England as Victoria Richardson, Vicky had a relatively normal childhood as any girl would, until her brother came forth as superpowered when he was 18 and headed off to America. Shortly after Vicky's plasma powers manifested after school when she stopped a drug dealer beating his dog, but told only her younger sister Jo. Powers and Abilities Powers Wildstar is a neohuman born with active neone genes that give her a number of superhuman abilities. Superheat Generation: Wildstar has the ability to create highly volatile energised thermoplasma from atmospheric gasses, particularly argon, by generating intense superheat from her body, causing the energy to possess a violet/lilac glow. By drawing the energy in to her body, she can enhance her strength and give her physical strikes superheated attributes, because the energy is essentially energised air, she often does this by inhaling deeply. * Plasma Discharges: Wildstar can create concussive blasts of plasma, usually focused through her hands and fists in the form of swirling streams or bolts of purple energy that draw their power from the gasses in the atmosphere combined with the heat generated from her body. These blasts have tremendous concussive impact generating levels of heat considered white-hot. One of her signature moves are her “wildfist” bolts that appear to be fist-shaped pulses that take that shape when fired from her fists. * Enhanced strikes: By focusing these energies into punches and other blows, she can increase the concussive force of her strikes considerably. * Limited Plasma Manipulation: Wildstar can control her energy to a small degree and she can shape it in to various constructs, often in to energy fists or golem-like constructs or shields around her body without damaging her clothes. * Thermal Immunity: She is immune to extreme heat and burning. * Plasma-Breath: Because she is essentially controlling thermo-energized air particles, she can create blasts of superheated air, usually from her mouth, which causes objects to ignite or melt or can cause interference in electronics. Tactile Telekinesis: Like her siblings Wildstar can also produce a close-rendering limited tactile telekinetic field around her body that allow her a number of abilities. * Flight: Wildstar can levitate, hover and propel herself through the air at supersonic speeds. * Enhanced Strength Endurance: This flight field protects her against the rigors of high-altitude supersonic flight such has pressure and temperature and allows her to breathe normally as well as protecting her from physical damage to a limited degree. * Enhanced lift capacity: While her brother Volt’s flight is focused around speed, Wildstar’s flight enables her to lift much more than Volt, up to 10 times her own weight, she can also use this ability to become an extra-powerful fist fighter whilst airborne. Animal empathy: Wildstar, like her brother has an empathic rapport, but which seems to develop only with animals and allows her to understand them on a much deeper level. This has pushed her desire to become an “animal superhero” and works with various animal rescue and environmental teams. Abilities Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Wildstar is very skilled in fist brawling and hand-to-hand combat of various styles. Animal Expert: Wildstar has knowledge on various animals, particularly dogs, with her work in animal rescue and in the natural world she has gained knowledge of their behaviors and habits. Environmental Studies: She has recently begun to study environmental issues and work with various organisations in cleaning up the natural world. Skilled Tracker: Like her brother Volt, she has learned how to track enemies over large distances. Category:Neohumans Category:Characters